Garsnout
" That's a snail, genius. " - =Summary= Garpaw is a bitter loner with a knack for teasing and sarcasm. He doesn't exactly open up to strangers because he has a nasty fear of rejection (not to mention trust issues), so he trusts only a few with who he is and his backstory. =Identification= Name Breakdown: * Gar-: his large size and pelt * -paw: traditional apprentice suffix Past Names: Garkit, Gar Future Names: Garsnout, Garstar(?) Biological Gender: Male Date of Birth: September 31 (Libra) =Appearance= Physical Breed: Ocicat x Oriental Shorthair Height: 10.8'' Weight: 10.2 # Build: Lean and swift, aided with powerful hind legs for leaping. Only a little bit taller than the average cat, but significantly longer. Coloration: * Pelt: Sleek brown with darker chocolate spots * Skin: Beige * Eyes: Grey-green Palette --- Pelt = Base = Underbelly = Spots Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Miscellaneous = Skin = Scars = Accessories Credits to Fubsy Defining Features: * Garpaw has a very prominent nose and angular cheekbones as a result of his Oriental Shorthair breed. * Though it wasn't apart of his identity before the skirmish with his dad, many currently memorize Garpaw by the long scar across his nose. * He has a very long body and is generally a large cat. Blemishes: He has a scar across the bridge of his nose and a few others streaking his body from a fight with his father. Accessories: He wears a thin wreath of watercress around his neck for very special occasions. Extra Disorders/Conditions: Anxiety |''' Insomnia '''| Bipolar Disorder |''' Trust Issues '''| Fear of Rejection Garpaw has severe anxiety, so much so that panic attacks aren't all that uncommon. He falls apart more than is most likely healthy. Most of these moments are when he starts overthinking in the dead of night or if he hasn't had any sleep in a few days. He's also bipolar, soaring through manic episodes and landing in depressive ones, and he doesn't exactly know how to deal with it on his own. He always had someone to help him, he says, and now he doesn't. His past has made it hard for him to trust a lot of people, and his reasons go hand in hand. (See here) Scent: Fresh lavender and mint Accent: Standard American Voice Actor: Max from Camp Camp (Michael Jones; see here at 0:42) =Personality= Positive Characteristics: Intelligent | Understanding | Devoted | Quick-thinking Neutral Characteristics: Sarcastic | Playful | Stubborn | Stoic Negative Characteristics: Aloof | Cynical | Standoffish | Troublesome Summary of Positive Characteristics: xxx Summary of Neutral Characteristics: xxx Summary of Negative Characteristics: xxx =Biography= History --- xxx - Breakdown --- credit to EliteNinjaWarrior Kit * Garkit is born to Warriors Pumaclaw and Turtletail alongside his sister, Snakekit. * Due to his kind and humorous nature, he gains many friends, one of them being Carrotkit. Their personalities match and they are rarely seen apart. * Garkit befriends Algaekit. They're very good friends, though not as close as Carrotkit and Garkit. * Garkit's sister, Snakekit, develops a crush on Carrotkit, and Garkit chooses not to interfere. If anyone was with his sister, he'd want it to be Carrot. * Location(s): CascadeClan Nursery, CasecadeClan Camp * Scars Gained: None * Cats Met: Family, Carrotkit, Algaekit * Age Range: 0 - 6 moons Apprentice * Garkit becomes Garpaw with Carrotkit. They celebrate and Carrotpaw morphs into even more of an extrovert, being more flirty with the female apprentices than Garpaw. The two best friends develop a joking bromance, and it's the subject of many laughs shared by the entire apprentice den. * Carrotpaw gets into short relationships with some apprentices, one being Snakepaw, Garpaw's sister. Even when Snakepaw and Carrotpaw split, Garpaw remains his best friend. * Garpaw notices his heart soars around Carrotpaw, and even more startling, he loves Carrotpaw as more than a friend and a fellow apprentice. He knows he has a crush on him but decides to keep it to himself in an attempt to hush it. * His attempt goes completely wrong and Garpaw finds himself falling more in love. He finally comes to the conclusion that he'll confess, because there is a small chance that Carrotpaw would reciprocate. The "best friends to lovers" trope wasn't uncommon. * Garpaw confesses to his childhood best friend and is rejected very, very harshly. Carrotpaw is practically disgusted that Garpaw has feelings for another boy and stops hanging out with him simply because he's gay. Carrotpaw unnecessarily tells almost everyone in the camp about Garpaw's sexuality, and the clan starts treating him differently. Males that interact with him seem uncomfortable and disgusted. * Pumaclaw, Garpaw's dad, expresses his disappointment in him. He comments that he would rather have Carrotpaw as his son than Garpaw. His mother and sister still love him and he knows it, but everyone else starts interacting with him as if he is an alien. Garpaw starts referring to his dad as "Pumaclaw" instead of "Dad". * Garpaw works up courage and decides he'll leave CascadeClan, but not before he gives his father a piece of his mind. He fights Pumaclaw in the middle of camp to show everyone what he wouldn't stand for. Pumaclaw spits insults such as how he thinks Garpaw is a disgrace, repulsive, and doesn't deserve to go to StarClan. They put up quite the fight and Garpaw leaves his father with the words "Then cya in the Dark Forest, Pumaclaw," after being silent during the entire skirmish. * Location(s): CascadeClan Apprentice Den, CascadeClan Camp * Scars Gained: A long horizontal gash across the bridge of his nose, a scar running from his right shoulder blade and dragged down, and several others * Cats Met: None * Age Range: 6 - 11 moons Loner * Even though Gar did face Pumaclaw, the thought and fear of rejection stuck with him after he escaped from the toxic environment. He was so afraid of being rejected, in fact, that he flipped his personality, and he went from bubbly and open to snarky, standoffish, and guarded. He even tried to stop liking boys because most cats in CascadeClan thought liking a boy was wrong, and if people thought it was wrong, they would think he was bad, and then he'd be rejected all over again. * He keeps his encounters with other cats brief. He meets a nice apprentice-aged loner, Nani, that is also conflicted with her sexuality. They become close in no time, and they keep each others secrets so they can stay safe. * No one knows about Gar's full past other than Nani. She understands him and they joke around wittingly rather often, and she knows not to be too sensitive when it comes to his sarcastic remarks. They're both happy as just best friends since they're both gay. * In another wretched turn of events, CascadeClan finds Nani napping in a bush while she and Gar were on their territory. He was out hunting, but did hear her shouts, and ran to see her being captured by them. She didn't come out. He silently vowed on the sun and everything good that he would come back, but for then, he fled to the deep forest with a leaf pack of some minnows as prey and a lotus leaf Nani gave him. * Location(s): CascadeClan Territory, Deep Forest * Scars Gained: None * Cats Met: Nani, passerby cats * Age Range: 11 - 12 moons =Statistics and Skills= Physical Health: 82% | Worn He is left with only faint scars from the fight with his father. He's had low energy as of lately, though. Mental Health: ?% | Bad It's known that he has several conditions, so that can't be playing out well if he doesn't talk to anyone about it. Someone said they heard him crying one night, but no one believed them. Emotional Health: ?% | ? Who knows? He hasn't shared his emotions to anyone but Nani since CascadeClan. There's no one to tell. Strengths: Garpaw is an incredible improviser and his quick wits are useful for more than snarky remarks. His sharp tongue matches his fast-paced mind, and he flies through intelligence-based problems with ease, so he's known to be quite smart. Weaknesses: His harsh, cold exterior fends most cats off from forming a friendship with him. If he doesn't click with someone, it's most likely because he is picky about simple minds and yearns for someone that matches his wits, but can't find anyone. Fighting Style: He uses his maneuverability for the better and his attacks are mostly strength-based. His knack for improvising provides more chances to swipe. Hobbies: * Arguing * Swimming / Wading * Searching for herbs with Nani * Watching fish under the water * Playing with Cattails Habits: * Rolling his eyes * Sighing * Keeping his claws clean Relatives Father (NPC) - Pumaclaw (-) * "You were part of the problem. Hope you're happy, Pumaclaw." Mother (NPC) - Turtletail (-) * "Love you, Ma. I just couldn't stay." Sister (NPC) - Snakefang (-) * "I know you're sorry about things, but.. it's okay. Really." Companions nani Sexual and Romantic Mate: '''None '''Exes: None Cats currently attracted to Garpaw: None Cats Garpaw is currently attracted to: None Previous Crushes: Ex-Best Friend (NPC) - Carrotpaw (-) * "I just.. I can't seem to forget about you. You're so terrible." 'More in Relationships' Sexuality: Homosexual Preferences: (+) - Garpaw loves to cuddle and finds fluffy fur appealing. He doesn't exactly have a preference for size, since he often switches his decision if he would be the little spoon or the big spoon, and is comfortable with either. He adores the company of intelligent minds and loves a puzzle to figure out, so he generally works well with other intelligent cats. Humor and complex flirting are also vital to Garpaw's attraction, and he loves witty banter. (-) - He seems to try to avoid eye contact with green-eyed felines. While that is a mild dissociation, he loathes felines that primarily look on the exterior, and he is infuriated by close-minded judges. Bland humor that has no context, catch, or requires no thought is also one of Garpaw's peeves. "Heartbreakers" get on his nerves and he genuinely abhors them unless he learns to otherwise. Simple minds bore him and he hates boredom, so a bland cat would be a terrible partner for Garpaw. Looking For: * ( ✔ ) Long term relationship * ( x ) Short term relationship * ( x ) Open relationship * ( x ) Quick fling * ( ✔ ) Unsure Experience: '''Virgin '''Genetics --- Fertility: 93% Base Color: Chocolate (b/b1) Fur Length: Short Markings: Spotted Build: Lean and long, average height Carries: Spotted (Mackerel variation), Siamese (point mutation), Abyssinian, Chocolate, Cinnamon extra- mom: ocicat, product of siamese x abyssinian and that offspring bred with a siamese. chocolate (b) variant. dad: solid fawn (or caramel if i can FUCKING DECIDE if i want puma's side to carry the dilute modifier). (b1/b1) w/ dilute tucked somewhere. dilute modifier gene maybe carried by gar from puma, hidden under the chocolate dominant/dominant gene? caramel point siamese entirely possible if the kit gets dilute and dilute modifier is dominant. but he's also gay so he probably won't genuinely father a kit. Credits to 123WoofAJ <3 Foes Father (NPC) - Pumaclaw (-) * "Cya in the Dark Forest, Pumaclaw." =Taste= Likes * Lotuses * Pebble-skipping * Crabs (Food) * Purple (Color) * Summer * Swimming Dislikes * Duckweed * Cats who can't take a joke * Cold weather / Winter * Prairies (Location) * Swans * Crayfish =Rando shiz= * x __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Original Characters